Separation Anxiety
by SpiritWolf13
Summary: The Brothers become separated while searching for a soul catcher, but something happens and the Brothers are separated, can they find each other before the cold or the creature gets one of them.
1. Chapter 1

Separation Anxiety

Chapter 1

Summary: The Brothers become separated while searching for a soul catcher, but something happens and the Brothers are separated, can they find each other before the cold or the creature gets one of them.

* * *

Sam Winchester poked idly at the food in front of him; he pushed the beans and sausages together with the egg, mushing it around the plate, while looking sideways, reading the paper beside his plate.

'Sam.' Dean said. When Sam carried on mixing his food he leant over and grabbed his hand. 'Sam, stop playing with it, waste of my money.'

'What?' Sam looked up from his reading; he sighed and dropped the fork. 'Sorry.'

'You're distracted, you ok.' Dean asked shoving a forkful of egg in his mouth.

'Mmm.' Sam said pushing the food aside and picking up the paper.

'You finished here.' The waitress smiled as she approached the table. 'Anything else I can get you.'

'Well now that you mentioned it.' Dean leant back and gave the brunette one of his charming smiles. 'Ow.' He growled as Sam's foot connected with his shin. The brunette gave him an odd look and walked off. 'Why'd you do that?' Dean hissed.

Dean looked confused as Sam just stood up and walked out. 'Sam, you alright.' Throwing some money down on the counter he followed Sam out. As he opened the diners door he shivered and wrapped his coat closer around his body. 'God I hate snow.' He frowned.

'Hey.' Dean pulled the Impala's door open and peered in. 'You look like crap you know.' He said as he climbed in.

'Thanks.' Sam grumbled. 'Couldn't sleep last night.'

'Nightmares again.'

'That and it was too friggin cold to sleep.' Sam rubbed his hands together trying to warm them up. He picked the paper up from his lap and threw it to Dean as he sat down.

'Hey, what I do.' Dean frowned, picking up the paper and folding it up.

'Nothing, read the front page.' Sam said. 'Left hand column.'

Dean unfolded it and scanned the paper till he found the small column, he cleared his throat. 'Uh…_Terry Young, Matthias Free and Harry Granger were found dead and Laurence Young severely injured yesterday after rangers went out to search for the teenagers that had been missing for three days, rangers believe that they're deaths were caused by an animal attack, believed to be grizzlies. Rangers are now asking that people stay out of the Cheserkan Forest after they made the total deaths this month up to seven…_So they've a rabid grizzly, not our problem.'

'Dean it's winter, aren't bears supposed to be hibernating or something. I think we should check it out.'

'Sam what's to check out, they were mauled by an animal, this is not our kind of problem.' Dean placed the paper on the seat and backed the Impala out onto the road.

'Look Dean there was one survivor; maybe we should go talk to him-'

'Sam we're leaving in a few hours, we only stopped for the night.' Dean looked over at his brother. 'Put the eyes away Sam.' Dean groaned as Sam continued to stare at him. 'Fine, we'll talk to him, but I'm telling you, it's just a rabid grizzly.'

'Yeah just like the wendigo was.' Sam couldn't help but say.

'I'm not going to argue Sam.' Dean turned the volume up on his radio, Sam winced as the blaring sound of Metallica hit his ears.

* * *

'Are you related to Mr. Young?' The receptionist asked.

'Yeah, he's our cousin.' Dean said. He looked up at Sam who nodded.

'Ok, the doctor is with him at the moment, but when he's finished you can go in and see him.' The receptionist smiled.

Sam motioned to two seats behind them in the waiting area. 'God I hate hospitals.' Dean squirmed beside him. 'They're so depressing…oh maybe they're not that bad.' He suddenly smiled as a young nurse walked past. He was instantly punched on the arm.

'Dean focus.'

'Sirs, you can go see your cousin now.' The receptionist called to them. 'Room 113. If you go left down here, then turn right at the end, it's the room right at the end.'

'Thank you.' Sam grabbed Dean's sleeve. 'Come on.'

'Laurence Young.' Sam approached the bed slowly. He grimaced as the boys bruised and torn face turned in their direction.

'Who are you?' The boy croaked, he couldn't have been older than sixteen, he had hair similar to Sam's, which covered his eyes in shadows, bandages ran up and down his arms, a cast around his left wrist, the left side of his face was bruised and scratched and a large cut ran across one of his eyes. Sam bit his lip to stop himself from gasping.

'I'm Sam, this is my brother Dean, and we're reporters from the Cheserkan Daily.'

'I've already spoke to you.' The boy turned his head. Focusing his eyes on a spot on the wall of his room, not wanting to look at the Brothers.

'I know, but we just wanted to ask you a few more questions.' Dean pulled a notebook from his coat.

'Look, l don't need this, I've just lost my friends and my little brother. Do you sicko's take amusement in my pain.' The boy's voice cracked with emotion.

'No of course not.' Sam couldn't help but feel Dean's eyes burning holes in his back. 'We just wanted to know a little more about what attacked you.'

'It was a bear. I told you.'

'What I say.' Dean whispered, poking Sam in the back.

'I've never known a bear so smart and with eyes like that though.' Laurence's statement caused Sam to snap his head back round. 'What?'

'What did its eyes look like Laurence?'

'Like I'm going to tell anyone else again, they think I'm crazy. _That's just the injuries making you confused. _He mimicked the doctor.

'No, you can tell us.' Dean crouched next to Laurence, forcing him to look in his eyes.

Laurence took a deep breath, wincing as it hurt his ribs. 'It's eyes were bright red and it was like it knew what we were thinking. Then when it attacked…' He paused to blink back tears. 'It killed Terry first, and then Matthias, then…why didn't it kill me.' He whispered. 'I'll hear their screams for the rest of my life.' He wept.

Sam turned away. Dean looked up at him then back to the boy. 'Is there anything else you can tell us? No matter how crazy you think it sounds, you can tell us.'

'Uh…when it, when it attacked me, I felt really cold, it was like it was sucking out my life, you know, I didn't even feel it biting me just that odd feeling, like…' He shook his head. 'It was so strange, if I hadn't seen it, I would have said it was a demon or something…' He frowned. 'I told you, you wouldn't believe me.'

'No, no Laurence, we do believe you.'

'Yeah, can you please leave me alone now; I don't want to talk about it anymore.'

'Sure, thanks Laurence, we really appreciated you talking to us.'

Laurence had already turned away from them. Sam could hear him sniffling, trying to keep back tears.

Sam held the door open for Dean and as he passed him he hissed. 'So still think this isn't our problem.'

* * *

**SpiritWolf13- **Okay not the best way to start a story, a little boring yes, but not every story can start exciting you have to find your hunt first. It'll get better. So please keep reading. R&R 


	2. Chapter 2

Separation Anxiety

Chapter 2

Summary: The Brothers become separated while searching for a soul catcher, but something happens and the Brothers are separated, can they find each other before the cold or the creature gets one of them.

* * *

Once they were out of the hospital Sam slapped Dean's arm. 'I told you.'

'Congratulations, wait right there while I get you a medal.' Dean mocked. He stopped and waited for a car to pass before crossing the car park. 'So any bright ideas what it is College boy.'

'Not a clue, we need to get back to the motel and do some research.'

'Sam we don't have much to go on. I mean red eyes, really doesn't narrow it down.'

Sam slammed the door of the Impala, receiving a sharp intake of breath from Dean. He rolled his eyes and pulled his brown jacket closer to him; he'd forgotten how cold it was out here.'

* * *

'Anything.' Dean called from the motel bathroom.

'Not on the creature, but I got something else, turns out this attacks are a regular thing, every ten years to be precise. In 1996 five campers were viciously mauled, then before that in 1986 there were eight victims, 76 there were five again, the list goes on and on.' He frowned. 'Hey ass, leave me at least some hot water.'

'Yeah yeah.' The shower turned off and he could hear Dean's feet slapping on the tiled floors. Five minutes later he opened the door, standing in a grey t-shirt and jeans, the towel wrapped around his neck. 'So we definitely have something here then. There anything in Dad's journal.' He saw Sam smile sheepishly. 'You didn't check Dad's journal.'

'I forgot, so sue me.'

'I can't you're as poor as I am.' Dean joked. He caught the journal as it was chucked at him. 'Hey careful what if I had dropped it.'

Sam laughed and grabbed some clothes from his duffel. 'I'm going to have a shower now, you can look through it.'

* * *

'So Dad's encountered this thing before.' Sam sat on his bed, drying his hair with a towel.

'Well not here, but I found a similar case dad did...Uh, down in Illinois Dad faced a Soul Catcher, a lesser creature that possesses animals.'

'Sounds right, and…'

'And…when it attacks someone the Soul Catcher sucks out their soul. Well state the obvious.' Dean chuckled, reading his dads scratchy writing.

'But why posses an animal, why attack them, why not just take their soul.'

'Because it can only take their soul when the human body is weakened. Besides they need the body of the animal to survive, they can't sustain their natural form for long. Hence lesser creature.'

'How do we kill it?' Sam asked ignoring his brothers sarcastic comment, pulling on ashirt over his t-shirt.

'We need to get it out of the animals body, then while it's out of the body a well placed bullet to the heart and poof. God this one's going to be easy.'

'A bullet that's it.'

'Lesser creature,.' He said again.'weak out the body, aint gonna take much to kill it.' Dean laid back stretching out on his bed. 'We'll head on out to the forest and be out of this town within hours.

'You're way too cocky.' Sam said.

'I try.' Dean smiled.

* * *

'So how do we find this thing?' Sam tried to stop his teeth chattering, he wished he owned a scarf or pair of gloves, it was freezing cold and it was only the afternoon.

'It'll find us.' Dean smiled, pulling his gun from the waistband of his trousers.

Sam stumbled over a root hidden in the snow and cursed. Dean chuckled ahead of him. 'How was your trip?' He laughed.

'Oh very mature.' Sam wrapped his arms around him. He was about to say something when screams cut the sky. Dean raised his gun and span around. Sam had his gun out in a second and the Brothers moved in a circle. 'What was that?' More screams echoed through the forest and not stopping to think about the Brothers ran to the sounds.

'Dean!' Sam shouted he fired his gun at the bear; the bear growled and pressed its teeth deeper into the teenage girl. Sam noticed the silver dust rising from the body and seeping into the mouth and nose of the bear. The blood coloured eyes focused on the younger Winchester and with a joyful growl he dropped the girl and ambled towards him. He fired the gun again, like the last it shot through the thick fur of the bear, missing the skin. Sam's eyes wandered over to the girl, her throat was torn and her stomach had a gaping hole in it, she was dead no doubt, as was the young men who lay behind her. he turned back, the bear was lamost near him, heraised hisgun again.

'I got him!' Dean jumped out behind the bear and fired, the bullet tore through the hind leg of the bear. He roared and changed course to run at Dean. 'Son of a bitch.' Dean fired again; it thudded into the hindquarters of the bear. 'Why won't you die!' He shouted.

'Still think this is easy!' A bullet skimmed the bear's heavy shoulders and angered swivelled its head around. It was confused. The men were both strong, their souls, he could sense would be very powerful, finally he decided the younger one would be an easier kill and charged again.

'Sam shoot it!'

'I'm trying Dean, but it's moving too much!' Sam pulled the trigger, releasing several bullets, the bear dodged them, its mind was working faster now he knew what the brothers were up to. Sam backed up and pulled the trigger again and gave a gasp of dismay, the barrel was empty. 'Shit!' With no time to reload he turned and ran.

'SAM!' Dean ran after them. 'SAM!' As he ran, he tried to put more bullets in at the same time. He looked down once, but that was all he needed. He lifted his head just as he slammed into a thick tree trunk, it knocked him on his back, the gun and bullets fell out his grasp and into the thick snow. He sat up, a yell in the distance caused him to jump up, forgetting the gun he ran in the direction of his brothers cries.

Sam had run in a bad direction, he looked behind him at the swirling river, the current moved fast and no doubt the water would be ice cold. There was no way he could cross and live.

The Soul Catcher paused and then moved confidently forward, Sam looked behind him and stepped back a tiny way, the bank crumbled beneath his feet.

The soul catcher rose on his hind leg, bringing a heavy paw up it swung it round, hit Sam in the right side,sendinghim several metres down the bank. He yelled out as he felt one of his ribs crack. He pulled up into a sitting position. _Where's my gun._ He pulled the bullets from his pocket and seeing his gun he stood up, gasping at the pain in his side, he moved to it, but just before he reached it a large paw caught his side again, he gave another cry and he slid on his back in the snow. He took a deep breath and suddenly started to feel cold, silver dust was leaving his hands and body, drifting towards the bear. _Damn _The simple whacks had made him weak.

_There is no way you're having my soul._ He took a deep breath and standing up he stepped backwards, feeling the icy water grip him and pull him in the rapid currents.

Dean burst through the trees just as Sam's body hit the water. 'SAM! SAM!'

* * *

**SpiritWolf13- **Hiya peeps, well there we are, a little bit of action. So that was the end of Chapter 2 hope it wasn't too bad. R&R

By the way, I don't know anything about Soul Catchers, everything I've done is been my own work and imagination.


	3. Chapter 3

Separation Anxiety

Chapter 3

Summary: The Brothers become separated while searching for a soul catcher, but something happens and the Brothers are separated, can they find each other before the cold or the creature gets one of them.

* * *

'SAM, SAM!' Dean ran to the water, only to be stopped by the Soul eater in the form of the bear. He reached for his gun, only to remember he had dropped it. His eyes saw Sam's and several bullets lying in the snow only metres from him. He darted towards it.

He grabbed them in his hand and turned only to find the Soul eater watching him. Panting and swaying. Dean realised the bear was dying; the blood loss was too great for the creature to sustain. _I've got you, you son of a bitch. _Dean curled his top lip up in an almost manic sneer waiting for the soul eater to leave its host.

Then a movement in the trees to their left. The bear turned and its eyes flashed. Dean turned to see what the bear was looking at. 'Oh no you don't.' Dean yelled as he loaded the bullets as fast as his fingers would work.

A red mist floated from the bear, the thud as its heavy frame collapsed sent snow falling from the trees and the little robin in a panic flew straight over their heads, connecting with the red mist. A bullet fired and missed the mist as it entered the tiny bird. 'NO!' Dean was angry he fired again as the little bird flew off into the trees, the Soul eater escaping within it.

Dean moved to the bank, his eyes searching desperately. 'Come on Sammy, where are you.' He was praying Sam would suddenly call his name, clinging to the bank or a overhanging branch, or his head would burst from the water. Dean started to follow the river, searching for Sam, first it was a brisk walk, then a jog then a full blown run. He couldn't see him. After twenty minutes he collapsed on to his knees, and the mere thought of his brother being dead caused him to retch and be violently sick. 'God Sam.' He whispered.

* * *

Sam could feel the water lapping against his legs and waist. He opened his eyes, only to close them as the sudden brightness of the water made his head sway. His body felt numb with the cold. That water was so cold.

He had no idea what happened, all he could remember was that sickening crack he had heard as his head hit something under the water, Then blackness, and now he was lying half in and half out the water, further downstream, he thanked god that the water had pushed him into shallow water, beaching him, if it hadn't he would have drowned.

'Dean.' His voice was barely above a whisper. He pushed himself up, on his weary arms and fought back to urge to be sick as pain ripped through his head. 'Come on Sam, you need to get out of the water.' He spoke aloud to himself, causing him to chuckle. _Great now I'm talking to myself. _Painfully he dragged himself into the tree line and leant against a broad oak trunk. He knew he had hurt his head, he could feel the blood trickling down his neck, but didn't bother to wipe it away, hell his arms felt too heavy. Slowly he flexed his legs, his ankle was a little sore, but nothing life threatening and arms, they were alright, and he touched his chest and stomach, only to cry out as he touched the rib area. _Oh when I find that soul eater I'm gonna kill it._

_With what. _Another voice echoed in the back of his mind. One of the top rules of a hunter, never drop your weapon adn he'd forgotten it.

He hissed in pain as he used the tree to stand up. He rubbed at his eyes, his vision was a little blurry, but he put it down to the water. He swayed as he went to walk forward so put out a hand to steady himself, his hand missed the tree and he fell sideways. He frowned; he could have sworn the tree was right there. Again e tried to stand and this time he managed to without a problem. _Have to find Dean. _He came from upstream, so he started walking in that direction, stumbling he moved into the trees and started without knowing it, walking deeper in, his body shivering cruelly.

* * *

Dean had dragged himself up from the ground, continuing his search. Until he found a body, his brother was alive and there was no way in hell he was going to turn back now. He watched the water; the swirling current went by so fast. How far did it take Sam? He pulled his coat further around him trying to block out the cold weather, his shoes and the lower part of his jeans were soaked and the numbing pain from his toes and feet caused him to curse. Making him worry even more, as Sam had been completely submerged.

A crack from the forest caused him to whip out his gun and aim it though the trees. 'Sam?' He ventured. He stepped forward slightly, shifting his weight. He gave a nervous chuckle as a rabbit hopped into view, snuffling its tiny nose and waggling those ridiculously long ears. 'Hey, you're not going to kill me are you?' Dean joked stomping his foot down, smirking as the rodent panicked and darted off.

A lynx's screech from deep within the forest made him tighten his grip on the gun; the panicked scream was all he needed to hear, to know the soul eater had a new host.

'Shit.' He turned sharply and started to make his way back along the river. He had to find Sam, he needed to be there. Had to protect him. 'SAM!' He cupped his left hand around his mouth and shouted, then dropped it and gave a small smile as a question came to his head. He shrugged it off. _Not now Dean.

* * *

_

The Soul eater gave a delighted chuckle inside its new host. The lynx he had captured was a strong one, the perfect body for now anyway. He flexed his claws, then moving to a tree he placed the front paws on the trunk and dragged them down, leaving small gouge marks in the tree. _It'll do for now _The Soul eater lifted the head of the lynx and scented the air, he smelt wolf in one direction and the river in another, ah the river, if the human was still there. He purred to himself then chuckled _perfect.

* * *

_

Sam could feel himself growing more sluggish, the cold froze the water that covered his clothes and he sneezed several times, his sleeves crunching as the ice broke, reaching up to his face. He stumbled and fell to the ground, he was too numb to move, he couldn't keep this up. A movement ahead however caught his eyes. He may be weak but his hunter's instinct are always strong. He paused and his hand moved along and rested on a reasonably sized rock. He rolled his eyes with the small amount of energy he had. _Oh Dean would laugh if he saw me. _He thought.

As a small fox trotted out ahead of him, he gave a nervous laugh and moved back onto his knees and waited there, his whole body was numb and ice hung in his hair like small crystals.

He felt a lump in his jacket pocket and with fumbling hands he unzipped it. He held the cell in his hands, shaking it he could hear the sloshing of water and he shrugged. It couldn't hurt to try, hell god must really love him today, it even had two signal bars.

His fingers were so numb that it took him four attempts before he managed to punch in the correct numbers. He gave a weak smile as it rang. _I really owe you for this. _Sam thought looking up at the sky.

* * *

Dean leant back against a tree and looked at his watch. They'd been in the forest now for just over two and half hours. 'Feels like a lifetime.' Dean whispered, crossing his arms so they rested in his armpits. Warming them slightly.

He may have looked relaxed, he even closed his eyes slightly, but his trained ears were listening out. It didn't stop him jumping though as his phone started ringing in his pocket. _Go away _Dean groaned. _Have to find Sam._ But when the ringing didn't stop he pulled his phone form his pocket kicking himself when the words SAM flashed on the screen he flipped it open with such force that he fumbled with it in his hand, almost dropping the damn thing. Good signal reception was one of the first things that came to mind.

'Sam are you ok.' The words came out a little more forceful than intended. _Why didn't I try this?_

'Dean.' Dean frowned at the weary voice on the other end. The line fuzzed and he moved away, thinking it could be the tree. 'Dean….where…' The line fuzzed and Dean couldn't hear anything else.

'SAM!' He yelled gripping the phone with both hands.

'cold.' Sam's voice whispered.

'Sam, listen to me can you see anything around you.'

'trees.' Sam's end started to fuzz and Dean had to pull the phone away as the static hurt his ears. He gave a worried smile. There was suddenly a loud bang on the other end and Dean heard the lynx screech.

'SAM' There was a yell and the line went dead. 'SAM!'

* * *

**SpiritWolf13- **There you go guys chapter 3, thanks to everyone for telling me about the complete problem, my status wouldn't change, I don't know hwy. But thanks so far for all the reviews. Don't worry there's at least two or three more chaps to go, this story wont be as long as my others, but it should hopefully be a good read. Thank guys R&R. 


	4. Chapter 4

Separation Anxiety

Chapter 4

Summary: The Brothers become separated while searching for a soul catcher, but something happens and the Brothers are separated, can they find each other before the cold or the creature gets one of them.

* * *

Sam hadn't seen it coming, how could he have not seen it coming. The lynx with the eyes of blood, he knew who it was, and if it wasn't for the fact his whole body was numb, he would have felt his soul being pulled from him. But Sam was a Winchester and when he was in trouble, sick, concussed or whatever he still had his fighting instincts and his immediate instinct was to defend himself. He dropped to the ground and rolled the phone still in his hand, cracking aginst the ground, he could faintly hear Dean calling his name, the lynx landed where he was moments before, Sam struck out with his leg, the lynx dodged and sunk its teeth into his leg, causing him to yell. Dropping the cell which finally stuttered and died.

'Oh you son ova…' He gritted his teeth and bought his other leg round, the longer they were near each other the more of his soul was being ripped from him. The Soul catcher gave an angry yowl.

_This mere human is tough, even his soul is hard to claim. _But it just made him want it more.

Sam reached for that heavy rock he dropped, bringing it around just as the lynx leapt at him, the forcein which the stone hit the lynx caused its eye socket to shatter. The soul catcher gave a pained screech and shook its head. It had lost the sight in one of its eyes.

Sam scurried back, his limbs working faster now the adrenaline was pumping through him. He reached for something. A thick sturdy branch, he tested it in his arms. Now a lynx, a lot easier than a bear. He raised the stick smashing it down three times on the unsuspecting lynx's head. It fell dead. Sam gave a satisfied chuckle. 'Yep, definitely a lesser creature.' He faintly smiled. Then the adrenaline was gone and he fell into blackness not even seeing as the red mist entered the body of another small bird and flew off to find a better host.

* * *

Dean's heart was racing, Sam was in danger, he'd heard him yell, the lynx. _There is no way in hell that a Winchester is going to die because of a lousy cat._

He was walking about five more minutes when he noticed the river had calmed and shallowed out, hope flashed in his eyes, he paused at the banks edge. That's when his eyes saw the red specks in the snow and the heavy prints on the opposite bank.

'Sam.' Dean lowered himself down into the water; he gasped at the coldness, cursing blindly as the water reached his waist. 'Sam you owe me for this.' He called out loud.

He ducked as a small bird dove at his head. 'What the…' He swatted the air as it cam at him again, its small claws raked his head, causing a nick in his temple. 'Get away.' He growled. 'Wait a minute.' Pulling his gun he swung it around, the bird was seated in one of the trees. Dean looked at the bird with instant distaste, the eyes were bright red. _Do birds have red eyes? _Dean thought. 'It's dead anyway.' He growled, lifting his gun he shot at the bird, the bird shifted to the left ever so slightly, the bullet searing past. 'Definitely no peter.' Dean murmured. The bird gave a shrill cry.

'If you've hurt my brother…' Dean couldn't think of anything else to say. He knew the bird was stalling him, waiting for something. He knew it wouldn't attack, not until it had a stronger host. A lonely wolf howled in the distance and the birds head turned. 'Hell no.' Dean raised the gun, firing it and missing terribly as the bird zig zagged through the trees.

'I'll find you! YOU HEAR ME!' Dean's shouts echoed through the forest. 'But right now I have something far more important to do.' He suddenly remembered the icy chills being sent up his legs and was surprised at how numb they felt as they moved thorough the water. A wind blew up behind him, travelling through his jacket. He felt a dip in the water and felt searing pain shoot up his leg as the skin was scratched by something he couldn't see. He sighed and on reaching the other side stepped out, very quickly from the water.

'Damn, I liked these jeans.' He cursed as he saw a rip lower down the leg, with blood starting to stain the area around it. He shook his head; he didn't have time for this. He stooped by the footprints, they looked about Sam's size. 'At least it'll be easy to track you.' He stepped forward then lifted his head up. 'Well done Dean, talk about curse yourself.' He moaned as the snow start to fall. Slowly at first, but then it became a flurry of white and Dean could barely see an inch in front of his nose. 'Shit Sam.'

* * *

Sam hadn't moved from where the creature attacked him, he'd woken not long ago and shivering he pulled himself up. His head pounded and he couldn't remember why his leg hurt, why his clothes were frozen almost solid. His ribs ached and as he breathed in, he gasped as the frozen clothes scratched them.

He couldn't remember where he was and as he tried to stand he felt heavy. He wanted nothing more than to sleep, but something was niggling him, a voice in his head was telling him to resist that urge.

So he started talking out loud to himself and to an audience that wasn't there.

'Jess, do you remember the first thing I bought you.' He paused and smiled as if waiting for a reply then said. 'It was a necklace, you never wore it…said it was…too good to wear…I know you hated it, you wouldn't tell me…' Then the person changed.

'I'm sorry Dad…cared for us...I know now, just…wanted to protect us.' He smiled and yawned. The cold feeling was disappearing and though his still shivered he was now just filled with an overwhelming urge to sleep.

'Dean….funny isn't it…sleep now is so…easy…want to.' He stopped speaking and blinked the snow from his eyes; he didn't feel himself sliding onto his side, lying down in the cold snow. 'Where are you?' He whispered.

He could feel the snow blanketing him and his hand gripped a rock that he had been holding, the same rock he had used to smack into the soul catcher.

* * *

Dean had resorted to hiding from the weather, a little way in he had found a small rock formation, with a gap just big enough for him to squeeze in and shelter from the snow, the trees around it added further protection.

'Come on.' He was huddled over a pathetic bundle of twigs and shredded paper and was trying to light it with his Zippo, which thankfully was still in his jacket pocket. He knew the twigs and sticks were wet, he had drug them from outside, but the paper was old notes he had found in his jacket. They lit easily enough but didn't burn as well as he would have liked. Then again it was a little warmth.

'Sam, where are you?' He worried his hands rubbing over the small flame, he couldn't stand the thought of Sam out in this weather, but there was no way he could travel in this weather. He glanced at his watch, it was about half four and the darkness was starting to creep in. The temperature was growing colder and Dean could only pray that the weather would let up and he could find his brother. Because if the Soul Catcher didn't kill him. The cold definitely would.

* * *

**SpiritWolf13- **I know a little shorter than the other chapters, but like I said this isn't going to be a long story about 6 chapters. The brothers will find each other soon, but will they both be alive. R&R and tomorrow you may find out.

Thanks to all readers so far. I hope I'm portraying the characters as close to their TV counterparts as poss., and I hope you're enjoying the story, I hate to disappoint.

Oh and the Peter remark, If you didn't get it, I'm from the UK and there's a nursery rhyme called Two little dickie birds. One named peter one named Paul. (Smiles)


	5. Chapter 5

Separation Anxiety

Chapter 5

Summary: The Brothers become separated while searching for a soul catcher, but something happens and the Brothers are separated, can they find each other before the cold or the creature gets one of them.

* * *

Dean's small fire went out almost ten minutes ago and with it the worst of the snow fall. Shivering in his small cave, well more of a crevice than a cave he decided he couldn't wait any longer, Sam could be seriously injured, or worse. As the thought entered his mind he shook it away. He climbed from the small crack and looked around, he could barely see, the moon, though bright only just peeked through the trees.

'Right next time Dean we come a little more prepared.' He said out loud to himself, wrapping his arms around his chest he squinted into the darkness. He shook the snow from his hair, not that there was much point. Swift movement behind him had him ripping out the gun and aiming into the darkness, he stopped his teeth chattering enough to call out his brother's name.

'SAM! Dude if you're out there, talk to me!'

The silence around him was almost unbearable and he called out again, just so he could hear something.

* * *

The lone wolf padded lazily across the small clearing, its belly heavy with food after a successful hunt. It was almost within the cover of the trees when he sensed something behind him. Pausing he started to scent he air, his hackles rose and he snarled, he didn't know what this things was but he knew it wasn't a good thing. He snow encrusted pelt bristled as the bird hopped slowly to him. The magpie pecked innocently at the snow. The two animals stared at one another for a brief second. 'Perfect.' The voice echoed around the forest as the red mist left the birds body, it dropped dead and the wolf gave a cry, its four paws made the snow rise like dust as it tried to flee.

'The human is mine.' The red mist encircled the wolf, entering its body through the nostrils, eyes and mouth. The scream that sprang from the poor beast's mouth would have had even the deaf covering their ears. It's golden eyes turned blood red and he howled triumphantly to the sky.

* * *

Dean could barely walk another step, his legs were numb and his hands had started tohave a hint of blue, but yet in some places his skin was becoming blotchy. _Shit I need to warm up or I'm going to get hypothermia_. He gulped as he placed his hands in his pockets, if he was starting to get hypothermia, what chance was there Sam would even be alive right now.

'Sam!' He sighed. 'Come on little brother!'

He paused by a gnarled oak and rested for the moment. He rubbed his face, trying to get some more warmth into him. A bird hopped out on one of the branches and chirruped. It had barely got its song out before a bullet tore through it's breast and it dropped from its perch.

Dean gave out a dry laugh. 'Oops.' He laughed again.

Staggering forward he noticed droplets of blood splattered up a trunk. He suddenly went into hunter mode. Stepping back he tripped over something protruding out the snow. The gun dropped from his numbing hands and landed next to a hand. Dean's eyes almost popped out their head. Shuffling forward he brushed off the snow which covered Sam's body.

'Sammy.' The word came out in a breath. He reached for Sam's neck and placed two fingers on it, he couldn't even look, so he closed his eyes and breathed out, he didn't even realise he was holding his breath. There was a pulse, but it was slow. Sam's eyelashes were frozen and Dean could see the eyes underneath them, they were dilated. He swore.

'Come on Sam.' He leaned over him and wiped the snow from his face. 'Sam wake up for me, you can't sleep, not in this weather come on.'

He had to get Sam somewhere sheltered, but he was scared to move him.

While he pondered the thought he suddenly felt something squeeze his hands. He looked down to see Sam's fingers curled around his hand. He gave shaky smile. 'Come on Sam.' He crawled around a bit so he was more in Sam's line of sight.

'Dean. I'm cold.' He whispered. 'Can…go back…can't…'

'It's ok Sam, look I'm going to make you sit up ok.'

'No…don't move…me…hypother…mia.' He whispered. 'Don't think…meant to.'

'I thought you were training to be a lawyer not a doctor little brother.' Dean said. 'Look I have to move you, the snow is starting to get heavy again and that bastard of a creature could be here any minute. We need to get back to the car.'

Sam gave out a cry as Dean tried moving him. His head rolled down on his chest and Dean had to grip tightly to keep him up. 'Let me sleep.' Sam whispered closing his eyes. Dean gave a sigh and dropped back down to the ground.

'No Sam.' He tapped his cheek lightly. 'Wake up.' He tapped it again, but when Sam still didn't respond he slapped him a little too hard. Sam's eyes snapped open and he pulled back. Dean managed to grip his arm and steady him.

'Sam I need to warm you up, but I'm going to take off your wet coat first.' He waited for Sam's head to nod before starting to peel off his clothes, which was difficult as it hurt Sam to move his arms.

'Right, here.' He shrugged off his brown jacket, which he wore over his blue jacket and several t-shirts and shirts. Dean Winchester didn't own a parka. He lifted Sam's arm to put the jacket on him. But Sam may be cold and Sam may be semi-conscious, but Sam wasn't stupid.

'No.' Sam tried pulling back, but Dean's hands were enclosed tightly around his wrist. 'You need…can't let…' He paused and took a deep breath before finally saying. 'I don't want…you to get sick…I don't.' He stopped as Dean's grip tightened and he pulled Sam towards him.

'I don't care, you will put on this coat.' He didn't realise how much he sounded like his father, but Sam did.

'Dean-'

'Sam I'm serious.' Sam blinked several times then closed his eyes. He was immediately awoken as his body was shook.

Dean bit his lip, clenching his free fist. Sam's lips were blue as were his fingers, his face was blotched and his heart was still beating irregularly. Dean tried putting on the coat again and this time Sam was too weak to resist. Dena then moved so he was sat next to him and wrapping his arms around Sam, he tried to warm him up.

'You know this doesn't count as a hug.' Dean mumbled in Sam's ear. Noticing he was sleeping again he shook him. When he didn't wake he resorted to slapping him again, which seemed to work perfectly.

'Right that's it. Up you get.' Dean started to pull Sam to up, slowly knowing himself that moving him too quickly could make everything worse. Once Sam was on his feet, Dean moved forward, only for Sam to try and sink down again. 'No you don't.' He pulled him up, he noticed the blood trickling down Sam's leg and he cursed. 'Come on Sammy boy, slow steps.'

* * *

They'd been walking, well Dean was walking and Sam was being half dragged, for at least half hour, Dean was freezing and he knew if he didn't get them out of here soon it wasn't just going to be Sam who would end up with hypothermia.

Dean looked at Sam and smiled weakly, since putting the brown jacket on him, he had succeeded in warming him slightly, resulting in pinker lips and the pink coming back in his hands, but he was still shivering uncontrollably and he was still shifting in and out of consciousness.

'Look Sam.' He shook his brother awake frowning. 'We've reached the river.' He bit his lip, how were they going to cross.

A snarl behind him made him turn slowly. Just before he could see what it was, he was struck down, Sam rolled from his grasp to land softly in the snow.

Dean looked up at the wolf that was standing on his chest. The shaggy pelt was dusted with snow and his glinting white canines had stains of blood on them, the red paled in comparison to the eyes that were shining down on him.

'Shit.' He mumbled.

* * *

**SpiritWolf13 – Sorry for the lateupdates, mydocuments weren't being uploaded yesterday!**Okay they're finally together again YAY, but oh no now the soul catcher is back. Read and Review guys and tell me what you think so far.

By the way - I love Sam I really do, I only pick on him because I love the big brotherly love, and somehow I can never picture Dean being weak and helpless. Know what I mean.

Not long till the end now.


	6. Chapter 6

Separation Anxiety

Chapter 6

Summary: The Brothers become separated while searching for a soul catcher, but something happens and the Brothers are separated, can they find each other before the cold or the creature gets one of them.

* * *

The wolf went to bite down on Dean's throat, luckily for him however that the big bad wolf had knocked him down by a large collection of tree limbs. Before it could bite he swung up a large branch, wedging it in the jaws of the Soul Catcher.

'Not today.' Dean swung his knee upwards, catching it in the abdomen of the wolf. It yelped and sprang backwards, releasing its jaws from the thick branch. Dena hurried to his feet. 'Couldn't find another yogi.' He grinned, receiving a sharp snarl in reply.

'Dean.' Sam's mumbled call distracted him. The Soul Catcher took the opportunity to leap forward again, and gave a confused whine as Dean, who wasn't even looking at him, dodged aside and then bought the handle of his gun cracking into the side of his head.

'Dude, I'm a Winchester.' Dean laughed. Backing up so he was standing over Sam.

The soul catcher gave an angered snarl and started circling the brothers. Dean fired a shot at it, but the wolf simply jumped aside. 'Damn it, stand still and let me shoot you.' Dean growled. He frowned as the soul catcher dropped open the jaws of the wolf, so he looked as though he was smiling. He looked up as the moon was covered by a cloud, throwing the woods into almost complete darkness.

Dean bent down, his hands gripped the brown jacket Sam wore, making sure he was still with him, and his eyes roved the darkness, not yet adjusted.

He heard the water behind splashing and turned to face it. 'Here wolfy wolfy.' Dean cooed.

There was a low rumble and he felt Sam tugged under his hand. 'Hey!' Dean was pulled off balance as Sam was yanked out form underneath him. 'No!' He went to pull the trigger, but halted, he only had one bullet left in his gun. He needed that to kill the Soul Catcher as it apparated. 'Guess we're doing this the old fashioned way.' He growled. He reached into his back pocket and laughed, pulling out his hand he unclenched his fingers to reveal the red pocket -knife. He shook his head, how could he have forgotten about that.

There was a low growl and Dean could distinctly see the silver glittering in the darkness. Running forward he cannoned into the wolf, which feeding hadn't seen him coming. The force in which he hit it caused them both to roll over. Springing up he slashed out as the wolf went to bite.

It leapt to one side and charged at Dean, Dean leapt back, crying out as the wolf's teeth grazed his leg. 'Son of a bitch.' Dean rolled over, the wolf leaping over him. 'You are officially…on the top…of my list.' He said, dodging the twists and turns of the Soul Catcher.

He jumped back tripping over Sam's body. He sat up. 'Sam.' He looked up as the moon came out, illuminating Sam's face. 'Sam!' He said with a bit more urgency. Sam didn't even stir. He hurried to his side. 'Sammy.' He shook him. 'Sam- Oof.' He felt he breath knocked from him as the wolf approached from the river bank. The red eyes glowing like fire. Dean positioned the pocket knife in his hand and ran at the possessed creature. He leapt sideways as the strong jaws snapped at him. He skidded to the ground, swinging out with his arm, successfully stabbing it in the side of the chest.

'Gotcha now.' Dean cackled, as the Soul Catchers host started to bleed heavily, the wolf's chest heaving heavily.

The Soul Catcher gave a whimpered cry and started to look around for another host. Dean laughed and charged at it again. The Soul Catcher saw him coming and leapt aside rather clumsily.

'Dean.' Sam was trying to push himself up.

Dean and The soul Catcher caught each others eyes. Dean shook his head and moved to Sam, the wolf gave a quick snarl and bounded away to the right, then skidding it cut back to the left, dodging a confused Dean and heading for Sam.

'SAM!' Dean yelled.

Sam felt his vision improve slightly and also saw the outline of the wolf in the darkness, but he was too numb and tired to do anything. Reaching out he grabbed anything he could find and his tingling hands felt the rough bark of a branch,Sam held it up in front as the wolf collided with him.

There was a howl and the wolf collapsed on top of Sam. A red mist began seeping through the fur and hovered nervously above the body.

Dean looked from the body to the mist, and then with a sly grin he whipped out his gun. The mist tried moving away, but a bullet seared through it. As the bullet caught it, the mist joined together and a man like creature stood there, naked and with grizzly hair that thinned out across the head, it had fangs that pointed uselessly from the mouth, the eyes which were dimming were still that vivid red. It raised a claw to its chest where a bullet hole was visible. It gave out a human like shriek as its body shattered landing among the snow like red crystals.

Dean dropped to the ground, suddenly feeling very tired. He crawled to SAm, pushing the wolf away, his eyes for the second taking in the stick that protruded from the animals chest. As he went to touch Sam he felt his head grow dizzy, his leg was throbbing, and he was bruised and had a few slices on his arm.

'Sam.' He called to him, but Sam was now lying still on the ground. Dean blinked away the spots that invaded his vision, then slowly he fell, his arm across his brothers chest.

The last thing Dean knew as he lost the fight to sleep was the crashing of branches and hands gripping his shoulders.

* * *

A slow and very irritating beeping awoke Sam, his eyes opened, only to close against the bright light that had suddenly pained his eyes.

'Finally.' Dean's voice said, Sam opened his eyes again, slower this time, he moved his head to see Dean sitting in the chair next to his bed, a hospital bed, he frowned, Dean had a bandage wrapped around his arm and a patch on the side of his head. 'You ok.' Dean nodded his head and smiled.

'Hey.' Sam croaked, was that really his voice. 'How…' He cleared his throat. 'How'd I get here?'

Dean stood up and sat on the bed. 'Rangers had reports of gun fire in the forest and because no one was meant to be in there, they came out to find the cause. We're lucky they found us, we both had hypothermia, obviously you worse than me.' Dean's smile dropped.

'How-' Sam didn't finish because he started to cough.

'Here. It's beenthree days.' Dean answered a question he knew was coming up and pushed a cup of water into his hands. 'I'll go find the doctor.'

'Why?'

'They need to know you've finally woken, besides the quicker they check you out, the quicker we get out of here. I don't do hospitals.' Dean gave him a winning smile. It dropped. 'You are ok though.' He asked, pausing at the door.

Sam nodded. 'I feel great. How about you.'

'You've already asked me that. Yeah I'm great Sam.'

'Hey, did you get it.'

'Yeah I got the bitch.' He went to move out the door when Sam called him again.

'Oh and Dean…'

'Yeah.'

'Next time, we follow my plan.' Sam smiled. 'Seriously dude, because your plan sucked.'

'Bite me.' Dean smiled shutting the door. Sam wriggled on the bed and placed his hands behind his head. A smile hovering on his lips.

END

* * *

**SpiritWolf13- **K I'm sorry I'm not good at endings. So I apologise for the crap ending, I hope it wasn't too bad.

I'll be writing again soon. I'm going to do a short one shot fic called **Food Poisoning**, three guess as to why. LOL, which will then lead onto another story I'm going to call, **If I Die Before I wake**. I know long name, but it's all I could think of. So keep an eye out.


End file.
